dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tharikon (MajinGogito)
Tharikon is the resulting fusion of the two, incredibly powerful Saiyans, Tharos and Prince Daikon when they successfully perform the Fusion Dance . He is the counterpart to the failed fusion version of the Saiyans, Dairos. He makes his debut in the final saga of the Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos in the episode, The Fused Warrior! Tharikon may also appear in other stories involving Tharos and Daikon. He will possibly be included in the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC, as a featured playable character. Overview Appearance Tharikon, being a fusion formed by the Metamoran technique, wears the vest that all creations of the Fusion Dance wears. His vest looks quite similar to the one that Gogeta wears, except his vest is red like Daikon's armor and his shoulder paddings are light-brown similar to Tharos' armor pauldrons. Tharikon has his wild, spiky hair that is similar to the way that Gotenk's is, splitting the colors of the two fusees. Tharos' black hair color is in the middle, similar to the way that Goten's hair color is in the middle of Gotenk's hair. Prince Daikon's brown spikier hair is split on both sides of Tharikon's black hair. He has a solo, black hanging lock of hair similar to Tharos. His skin tone is like Tharos but his facial features are a combination of both Tharos' and Daikons features. This fusion doesn't have the bottoms that most fusions have, instead having the grey bottom half of Tharos' jumpsuit on. He has on Daikon's crimson scouter and has on Daikon's black, fingerless gloves. He stands quite tall and is muscular like his two fusees. He is tall and slender like Tharos, with his muscle mass appearing more similar to Daikon than Tharos. Personality Tharikon has personality traits that are a combination of Tharos' and Daikon's personalities, though it is impossible to tell which fusee's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Daikon and Tharos or a completely unique personality. As his power increases, he begins to become more serious and more cocky at the same time. He has no second thoughts about delivering a pounding to his enemy, which is shown when he beats Buuzard to a pulp only minutes after their fight began. He still manages to toy around with the villainous fusion as well. History Tharikon was formed when Tharos and Daikon merged via the Fusion Dance to combat the fellow fusion, Buuzard. He is the third fusion to be created via the Fusion Dance, the first two being Dairos and the second being Buuzard. Tharikon was formed when Tharos and Daikon had no choice but to use the Fusion Dance to fight the incredibly powerful Buuzard. In Tharikon's debut, he smirked as he quickly punched Buuzard in the gut. The next episode, he began his fight with the Arcosian and Majin Fusion. Buuzard and Tharikon were quite equal in power and fought on par until Tharikon ascended into a Super Saiyan. Tharikon then began to fight quite serious and cocky at the same time. He played with Buuzard and didn't get hit until he began to enrage the cold-blooded fusion. Buzzard smashed his tail into the Fusion and began to strangle him. Tharikon then ascended into a Super Saiyan 2 and chopped off Buuzard's tail with only a quick, weak chop. He then began to get more serious until deciding that he would put an end to Buuzard. He quickly becomes a Super Saiyan 3 and begins to charge up his ultimate attack, the Electro Galick Flakamo Explosion, which is a combination of his fusee's strongest attacks. While charging the attack within him, Tharikon also delivers a countless amount of beatings and pummels the Fusion until Buuzard defuses. Before he unleashes the attack, Tharikon puts all of his power into the attack, knowing that his time limit was almost complete. After nearly destroying the two villains, Tharikon defuses. Tharos and finish off Brizzard and Buunior afterwards. Transformations Tharikon is the Fusion of Tharos and Daikon, which means that he possesses many of their skills and transformations. Being a Saiyan, he possesses various transformations. Great Ape Tharikon has never been seen in this form. Although, since he has a tail it is possible that since he has a tail that he can become one. SInce Tharos and Daikon have finally mastered this state, it is possible that Tharikon would have control as a Great Ape. Super Saiyan Tharikon used this form to a get an upperhand in the battle against Buuzard. This form is quite powerful, since it was able to overcome Buuzard, which not even Super Saiyan 2 Tharos and Daikon couldn't do. Tharikon used this form briefly before ascending into a Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 Tharikon ascends into this form to avoid being strangled to death by Buuzard's tail. He then easily smashes and rips off the tail, which Buuzard stated to be extremely hard and strong and more powerful than Diamonds and Iron. He fights in this form for a few minutes before deciding to finish the battle by transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 3 This is Tharikon's most powerful form. This form multiplies his powers to great limits. His speed and power increases since Buuzard was unable to even faze him even in his 200% Power Form. Tharikon took a Ultimate Supernova headon and only his scouter cracked, revealing that he was incredibly powerful and unable to be harmed by the weaker Fusion. He possesses incredible power and techniques that grow more powerful in this form. He isn't affected by the timelimit of the Super Saiyan 3 since his power is almost infinite in this form, since he stayed in this form for over ten minutes. Dairos This is the failed counterpart to Tharikon. It occurs when Tharos and Daikon do the Fusion Dance wrong. He looks similar to Tharikon, only shorter and incredibly fatter. He speaks with a higher voice and can only transform into a Super Saiyan. He is incredibly weak and cannot use a lot of ki attacks. Techniques Non Combative Techniques * Flight * Ki Sense * Afterimage * Afterimage Strike * Wild Sense * Saiyan Soul * Great Ape Transformation * Super Saiyan Transformation * Super Saiyan 2 Transformation * Super Saiyan 3 Transformation * Zenkai * Power Up to the Very Limit * Victory Shield * Ki Supression * Mimicry Combative Techniques * Ki Blast * Ki Rush Wave * Electro Galick Flakamo Explosion * Galick Gun * Galick Cannon * Flakamo Flash * Flakamo Explosion * Chou Makouhou * Nuclear Rush * Explosive Wave * Electro Kiai Cannon * Execution Beam Kill List Final Battle Saga * Residents of a Unknown Galaxy when he deflected Brizzard's 2nd Ultimate Supernova * 3 Mini-Buuzards Battles * Tharikon (Base, Super Saiyan) VS Buuzard * Tharikon (Super Saiyan) VS 3 Mini-Buzzards * Tharikon (Super Saiyan 2) VS Buuzard * Tharikon (Super Saiyan 3) VS Buuzard (200% Max Power) Trivia * Tharikon has a tail like his fusees * He, just like Gogeta and Gotenks, defused when they were about to finish their opponents (Buuzard, Omega Shenron, and Super Buu respectively) but Tharikon is the only one to have landed his final attack which left his opponents at the edge of death * Tharikon was attempted to be formed twice, but his fusees incorrectly performed the dance, so they formed Dairos instead * Tharikon is a combination of Thar'os and Da'ikon * It is possible that if he has a Potara Counterpart, their name would be Daikos as that is what Tharikon suggests his name should be at first * He will be a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC Category:MajinGogito Category:Characters Category:Elites Category:Royalty Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fusion dance Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Aliens Category:Fusion Dance Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Super Elite Category:Tharos' Elite Category:Transformation Category:Transformation Category:Generals Category:Video Games Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Living Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:New Characters Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Leaders Category:Fusions